Is He Always Like This?
by MissAlternateUniverse
Summary: Edmund and Trumpkin talk about annoying brothers, and basically just muck about. Oneshot, set in PC Movieverse.


**A/N: Hi Readers! Just a little bit of Edmund and Trumpkin fluff I came up with, since they're really close in the movies (Ed even saves him from Miraz's castle! Aww!). There is no slash involved! Read and enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: My name is not C. , or Andrew Adamson, and I don't work for Disney or Walden Media. Capiche?!

* * *

_"The quickest way to get there is to cross at the River Rush."_

_"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."_

_"That explains it then. You're mistaken."_

"Is your brother always like this?" Edmund turned to find Lucy's DLF addressing him with a questionable look as his older brother stalked off into the distance.

"You mean a complete arsehole? Of course." The dark haired boy answered, trying to supress a large grin as he did so, "He's just not used to being the one bossed around."

"I can see why! He's all _Oooh, I'm King Peter the Magnificent, we need to do this, and we need to do that… _God, he just needs to shut his cakehole and let other people speak for once."

The rest of the Pevensie family began to trudge slowly after their brother as Edmund continued, "Is Prince Caspian as moody as Pete? It's probably something to do with that "hero complex" thing you get when you're put into situations like this."

"Well if that was true then you'd be rather an arsehole yourself, King Edmund."

"Oh believe me Trumpkin, I once was!" the boy admitted proudly, turning to the dwarf with a cocky smile on his face, "Did you know that in the third year of our reign, I was so fed up of Peter going on and on about how he was _so brilliant _at fighting, that I stole his armour and hung it from the tallest flagpole on Cair Paravel?"

"You didn't! You expect me to believe that codswallop?" Trumpkin laughed. Edmund gave his friend a reproachful glare.

"Oh really? _I'll have you know that it took the palace cleaners an entire week to get it back down_ _again!" _Edmund said this while wildly mocking his brother's posh swagger, causing Lucy to notice and almost choke back up the water she had been drinking from her flask.

"If you say so, my king." Trumpkin smirked and gave Edmund a bow.

"Anyways, you still haven't answered my question." The boy said, both of his sisters now eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Oh, about the future King Caspian? I barely met him for a few seconds, but I can tell you that he definitely looks a right mummy's boy! I mean his hair is probably about shoulder length, and last time I looked he was wearing bloody pyjamas!"

"Sounds a right lush boy, am I right Susan?" Edmund nudged his sister playfully, only to find himself pushed over into a nearby hedge. He struggled to get his shield unstuck from the briar, and even when he managed to do so he stood up with bits of thorn and bramble sticking out of his messy hair. His sisters and Trumpkin stood there, laughing. "Charming!" he muttered.

_"Come on! We haven't got all day!" _they heard Peter whine from further along the forest, and so the Queens of old set of once again, leaving Edmund and Trumpkin to their own devices as the poor boy tried to get the last of the brambles of his shirt.

"Ello, ello, ello, what's this then?" Whilst Edmund had been clearing himself up, Trumpkin had taken it upon himself to 'borrow' the young boy's satchel and was now rummaging through it, much to the Just King's annoyance. He stumbled across the torch, which had helped the Pevensies so much earlier that day, and absentmindedly switched it on causing a great beam of light to shoot into the startled dwarf's face!

"Crows and crockery!" Trumpkin exclaimed in surprise, dropping the torch. "I'm being attacked; quickly get your sword…"

"Honestly Trumpkin, it's just my torch…" Edmund chuckled as he picked the silver object up and put it back in his bag, "That's what you get for snooping around my stuff!"

_"For God's sake, come on!" _they heard Peter drawl at them, and sighing loudly they began to follow the High King towards the river.

"Seriously, who made him High King?" muttered Trumpkin as the two finally caught up with the rest of the siblings. They were now standing on the edge of what Edmund soon saw was a very large, steep gorge where in the Golden Age the River Rush had been. He smirked as he heard Susan give some lecture about the effects of erosion, only before being stopped by his now majorly pissed off brother.

"Pete's not looking so smart now." He told his friend as they joined the group. Trumpkin only smiled, and replied, "I'll try not to say I told you so."


End file.
